Corps contre corps
by misaya67
Summary: Lorsque deux anciens ennemis s'observent, se découvrent,s'aiment...Vraiment je ne suis pas douée moi non plus pour les résumés. Alors je vous propose de lire et de vous faire votre propre idée !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à JKR sauf l'idée (et encore, peut être l'avait-elle un jour envisagée !!), et la chanson "corps à corps" qui appartient à Riké.

**Titre :** "Corps contre corps", avec toute l'ambiguïté que cela implique.

**Rating :** M, tout du moins pour le premier chapitre.

En espérant que celà vous plaise...

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures déjà, et plus rien ne semblait vouloir troubler le silence des couloirs de l'école. Ils avaient terminé leur ronde commune une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : ouvrir son manuel de métamorphose afin de s'échapper pendant un temps à sa présence.

« Et voilà, il remet ça », pensa la jeune femme, assise dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, le livre calé sur les genoux tandis que l'autre préfet en chef avec qui elle partageait la salle commune commençait une fois de plus à l'interrompre de ses intolérables commentaires.

_De petit pic en petit pic  
Plein de sous-entendus  
Dans notre bonheur tu glisses un hic  
Qui se doit d'être entendu_

Leur cohabitation aurait pourtant pu bien se passer, si seulement il avait songé un instant à l'ignorer. Mais non, il fallait qu'en permanence, et ce depuis que McGonagall leur avait signifié qu'ils devrait partager le même espace cette année, qu'il lui montre clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Sang-de-bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout, et autres surnoms misogynes et dégradants, tout y était passé. Et force est de constater qu'il arrivait malgré tout à renouveler son stock régulièrement. Au début, elle s'était laissée emporter dans ces joutes verbales, répondant aux insultes par d'autres mieux senties, mais au final, personne n'avait gagné. Tout ce qui en ressortait était une gène indicible le lendemain matin, face à la tournure des évènements. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…. Depuis elle préférait se murer derrière un écran de mutisme, ne répondant plus, ne le regardant plus.

_J'tente un silence diplomatique  
Bien que cela soit peine perdue  
Quand tu choisis cette gymnastique  
J'en connais déjà l'issue_

- Eh, Granger, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter quand je te parle !!

- Parce que tu me parlais, là ?? J'aurai pourtant pensé que tu m'insultais. On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de certains mots je pense….

- C'est ça, vas-y, fais ta Miss-je-sais-tout, ça me changera !! Depuis quand n'avais-tu pas ouvert un livre d'ailleurs ? Une heure, deux ?? Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois que t'en croises-un, embrasse-le. Avec un peu de chance, il se transformera en prince charmant !!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ?? Et pour ton info, je n'attends pas le prince charmant, déclara t-elle en se levant du fauteuil pour venir se poster face à lui.

- Ah oui ?? Alors, c'est qui que tu attends ?

Et voilà, une fois de plus, elle n'avait pu résister et avait répondu à la provocation. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne cherchait que ça, la faire réagir, l'entraîner sur ce terrain glissant où elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il avait compris comment elle fonctionnait et depuis, en usait et en abusait pour la conduire à sa perte. Malgré tout, à son plus grand désespoir, elle aimait se perdre ainsi.

_Tout ça se règle au corps à corps  
Que l'on conclut d'un bouche à bouche  
Et l'on débouche sur un accord  
Je vais encore trouver ça louche_

Il l'avait vu se lever et se rapprocher. Dangereusement. Trop dangereusement pour elle qui essayait désespérément de résister à la tentation depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur ronde nocturne. Ca avait été simple cette fois, elle s'était laissée aller. La fatigue peut être. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle était à présent face à lui, à moins d'un mètre de distance. Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, son nez se plissa imperceptiblement et elle laissa échapper un léger soupir, qui attira un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il la connaissait si bien à présent. Pendant six ans, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de s'insulter mutuellement, au mieux, ils s'ignoraient et s'évitaient, mais pas une fois, ils n'avaient essayé de comprendre l'autre. Mais depuis qu'ils partageaient cette salle commune, il avait appris à la connaître, à comprendre les émotions qui la troublaient. Il savait avec précision les jours où elle était heureuse, ceux où elle s'était immanquablement disputé avec ce crétin de Weasley, ceux encore où elle doutait de tout, d'elle, de ses notes, de son pouvoir de séduction. Et dans cette situation, à chaque fois, la même réaction : une légère grimace, lorsqu'elle comprenait qu'il avait une fois de plus réussi à la piéger, un soupir, et enfin elle levait les yeux vers lui, toute animosité ayant disparue de son regard.

_Cette moue que je te connais bien  
La litanie de tes soupirs  
Tout ça résonne comme un refrain  
D'une chanson que tu n'cesses d'écrire_

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Malfoy ? Demanda t-elle enfin, son regard chocolat plongé dans le gris clair des yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Que penses-tu que je veuilles de toi, Granger ?

- Rien de plus que d'habitude, malheureusement….Fiche-moi la paix, Drago.

Elle se tourna pour repartir vers son fauteuil mais, d'une main sur son avant-bras, il stoppa son mouvement et l'attira contre lui.

- Non, Mione.

_Les premières notes jouées sans entrain  
M'inciteraient parfois à fuir  
Mais puisque j'en connais la fin  
J'attends mon heure avec plaisir_

Surprise, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Jamais encore, même dans leurs instants les plus intimes, il ne l'avait appelée par le surnom que lui donnait Ron et Harry. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, il entrava ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser était puissant et tendre, et il l'enveloppa toute entière, tandis qu'elle glissait ses bras derrière la nuque fine du Serpentard, ses doigts se perdant dans la chevelure soyeuse.

_Tout ça se règle au corps à corps  
Que l'on conclut d'un bouche à bouche  
Et l'on débouche sur un accord  
Je vais encore trouver ça louche_

Pas le temps de penser, pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle s'abandonnait complètement à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Ne pas réfléchir, surtout ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas penser à ce qu'elle ressentait, à ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer de lui, c'était un Serpentard, un Malfoy qui plus est. Elle abandonnait tout aux sensations et au désir, elle qui ne vivait habituellement que pour le rationnel et l'intellect. Tout ça depuis qu'ils « vivaient » ensemble.

Lentement, leurs lèvres se détachèrent et il parsema son visage de légers baisers, effleurant de ses mains les courbes de ses hanches et de son dos. Voluptueusement, elle descendit ses propres mains jusque sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, sentant sous ses doigts glacés la peau chaude de son amant. D'un geste impatient, il la souleva de terre et l'allongea sur le tapis épais qui recouvrait le sol devant la cheminée. Elle réprima un soupir, de bien-être cette fois, et les yeux clos, enfouis la tête dans son cou, humant son odeur épicée. Il la déshabilla lentement, précautionneusement. Elle était belle, il le savait depuis longtemps, il avait pu le constater lors de leurs dernières entrevues intimes. Elle rouvrit un instant les yeux, brillants de désir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ? Demanda t-elle sarcastiquement, voyant qu'il la détaillait intensément.

_J'sais pas où tout ça nous mènera  
Tu souffles le chaud tu souffles le froid  
Et si j'oublie tout dans tes bras  
Je me dis parfois que ça ne durera pas_

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle lui sorte cette phrase stupide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à son avis ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le déstabilise de la sorte ? Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait été qu'une Sang-de-bourbe, qui ne méritait pas un regard de sa part, si ce n'est de dédain. Mais, à présent….Il ne la comprenait plus. Elle éprouvait du désir, mais était-ce tout ? Ne pouvait-elle faire abstraction de ce qu'ils avaient été, de ce qu'il avait été, pour leur laisser une chance de se découvrir différemment ? Et bien, soit, il lui donnerait ce qu'elle lui demandait, ne pouvant lui offrir plus. Violemment, il se saisit de son sein et le suçota avidement, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. De douleur peut-être. Un baiser plus tard, il se déshabilla à son tour et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, la pénétrant avec force.

_Pour moi l'amour se vit pas comme ça  
Je comprends pas le sens de tes combats  
Mais même si ça d'vient dur pour moi  
Je repousse mes doutes encore une fois_

Elle le laissa faire, malgré la frustration et la tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Un début tendre et prometteur, qui lui laissait entrapercevoir quelque chose de plus entre eux. Et d'un coup, son regard se voilait et il changeait du tout au tout, devenant plus violent, plus mystérieux. Il la blessait, physiquement et moralement, mais elle ne parvenait cependant pas à se sentir souillée. Elle le désirait plus que sa propre volonté ne pouvait le dire. S'avouer autre chose aurait été se perdre, et elle ne pouvait se le permettre, pas après tant d'années de haine. Elle chercha à capter son regard, lui faire réaliser ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne la regardait plus. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux était un vide immense, une douleur sourde. Peut-être juste du dégoût pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle n'aurait su le dire.

_Tout ça se règle au corps à corps  
Que l'on conclut d'un bouche à bouche  
Et l'on débouche sur un accord  
Je vais encore trouver ça louche_

Ils aimaient ces instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, ces moments où ils se confondaient et ne faisaient plus qu'un, oubliant les rivalités entre maisons, leurs propres rivalités depuis tant d'années. Ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, l'un en l'autre. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, ses propres réflexions. Trop d'années à se battre, à se disputer, à s'éviter. Ils ne pouvaient oublier ça, ils ne pouvaient imaginer que l'autre avait réussi à faire fi de tout ça.

Il l'abandonna sur le tapis, la couvrant d'un plaid qui se trouvait sur le sofa, sans un regard, sans un sourire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se sentie seule, souillée et une tristesse immense l'envahit. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, elle tourna son visage vers l'âtre et laissa ses larmes couler librement, n'imaginant pas un instant qu'assis derrière la porte qu'il venait de claquer, un jeune homme recueillait au coin de sa lèvre supérieure l'unique perle salée qu'il s'autoriserait à verser.

_A suivre..._

_Une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer?...Merci d'avance._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews très encourageantes, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et c'est vrai que ça fait très plaisir. Ca me motive pour mettre la suite en ligne rapidement, mais d'un autre côté, ça me met une pression pas possible. Vais-je répondre à vos attente??_

_En attendant, voici la suite !!_

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin le corps endoloris et constata qu'elle avait passée la nuit devant la cheminée. Difficilement, elle se leva, s'enroula dans le plaid, prit ses vêtements de la veille posée sur la table basse près du sofa et se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Malfoy s'ouvrir. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, mais rapidement le contact se brisa lorsque le jeune homme détourna la tête.

_- Bonjour Granger._

_- B…Bonjour Malfoy_, se reprit-elle avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable dans la voix, avant de rentrer précipitamment dans son antre.

Drago soupira et étouffa un juron. En se réveillant le matin même, il s'était maudit de n'avoir, une fois de plus, pas fait plus attention à elle. Il s'était laissé déborder par le ressentiment, par son désir de la posséder toute entière, corps et âme, et par la frustration de ne pouvoir jamais le faire réellement. Car il en était certain. Comment Hermione Granger, belle, fière et tellement intelligente, tellement Gryffondor, pourrait-elle envisager autre chose qu'une relation purement physique avec lui, Drago Malfoy, fils de mangemort, qui avait été incapable de résister à la pression de son entourage familial, tellement lâche qu'il n'avait pu réaliser ce qu'il savait être juste, combattre le mal et Voldemort ? Oui, il le savait, elle ne serait jamais à lui. Elle épouserait un de ses crétins de Weasley, ou pire, qui sait, peut-être même Potter. Elle serait l'épouse comblée d'un de ces héros de guerre dont la Gazette ne cessait de faire mention, un de ces abrutis notoires qu'il n'avait cessé d'humilier depuis des années. Il le voyait parfaitement, ce mec loin d'être aussi séduisant et bien né que lui, certainement pas plus intelligent – il est un Malfoy malgré tout, avec tout ce que ce nom comporte d'élégance, de charme et d'intellect – qui aurait la chance de se pavaner au bras de « son » Hermione.

Hermione tentait, quant à elle, de faire disparaître sous la douche cette sensation de désespoir qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, des larmes venant s'y ajouter régulièrement. Une triste constatation s'imposa à elle. Elle avait besoin de Malfoy, elle l'aimait. Et cela lui faisait mal. Tellement mal. Jamais il ne partagerait ses sentiments. Elle n'était qu'une conquête de plus à son tableau de chasse, il s'amusait avec elle, puisqu'elle était disponible, dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Elle savait tout de sa réputation de séducteur infidèle pour avoir entendu parler des élèves dans la Grande Salle ou dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne stopperait pas juste pour elle, Hermione Granger, certes plus intelligente que la moyenne, mais tellement fade par rapport à toutes les autres jeunes filles de Poudlard. Elle qui n'avait ni la beauté, ni le rang social, ni même ce foutu sang pur auquel il aspirait tant. Elle pouvait parfaitement se l'imaginer, faisant un mariage d'argent, pour suivre les volontés de son défunt de mangemort de père, au bras d'une blonde insipide et anorexique de serpentard, au QI largement inférieur à son tour de poitrine. Réalisant qu'elle allait finir par être en retard si elle ne se pressait pas un peu, elle sortit de la douche, s'habilla de l'uniforme standard de l'école et, ses livres de cours dans son sac, elle se dirigea directement vers les cachots pour le cours de potions. Devoir supporter sa présence pendant deux longues heures la minait réellement, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle tourna dans le couloir menant à la salle, elle constata que la malchance était avec elle et qu'il était assis par terre, le bras droit reposant sur son genou replié devant lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment sexy dans cette position, la tête basculée vers l'arrière, le dos reposant contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos. Comme il n'avait apparemment pas ressenti sa présence, elle s'adossa également au mur, à une dizaine de mètres de lui et se plongea dans un de ses manuels, tentant désespérément de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

_- Mione !!_ L'interrompit soudainement Harry, la sortant de sa rêverie. _Tu étais là. On te cherche partout avec Ron depuis un bon quart d'heure._

_- Ah… Désolée_, lui répondit-elle, jetant un regard en biais à son colocataire qui avait ouvert les yeux et fixait à présent le plafond_. Je n'avais pas faim alors je suis venue directement. Et où est Ron ?_

_- Il est allé jusqu'à ta chambre pour vérifier qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé_, conclut-il en jetant à son tour un regard à son ennemi de toujours.

_- C'est bon, Harry, tu le vois, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Je n'avais pas faim, c'est tout._

_- Mione…Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je te trouve une petite mine._

_- Non, je t'assure, ça va_, tenta t-elle, en lui faisant le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable. _Allez, viens, rentrons en classe sinon Slughorne ne va pas se priver de nous enlever des points_, chuchota t-elle enfin tandis que le professeur pénétrait dans la salle de classe.

La matinée fut plutôt difficile, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. La majorité des Serpentards, habitués aux caprices de leur leader, ne se formalisaient guère de son absence de réaction et de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus dissimuler bien longtemps à ses meilleurs amis les raisons de sa tristesse et de son renfermement. Harry était comme un frère pour elle, son confident, et il la protégeait comme une sœur. Ron était son meilleur ami, mais il la surprenait de plus en plus. Avec le temps, il avait appris à lire en elle de manière si détaillée qu'elle se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas un don inexploité de légilimens tapis au plus profond de lui. Si Harry se laissait facilement duper par une excuse plutôt légère – fatigue, stress, anxiété par rapport à sa note sur son prochain devoir – Ron serait quant à lui plus difficile à convaincre. Elle en était là de ses conclusions quand elle réalisa qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir tous les trois à côté de Ginny, à la table de Gryffondors.

_- Salut vous trois_, entonna Ginny après avoir embrassé langoureusement son petit ami, s'attirant ainsi les regards désobligeants de Rusard et de la table des Serpentards. _Mione, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

_- Ah, tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. Ce matin, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter_, renchérit Harry. _Tu vois, même Gin' me donne raison._

_- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste un petit coup de fatigue. D'ailleurs, je vais monter me reposer durant la pause. Ca va me faire du bien._

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, sans voir que quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme à l'autre bout de la salle, se levait également pour la suivre.

Il l'avait vu discuter, se lever et partir. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il se leva à sa suite, mais une pointe d'orgueil le força à prendre un chemin différent. Ce serait certes un peu plus long pour la rejoindre, mais il ne voulait pas risquer que quiconque puisse penser qui voulait la rattraper, elle, une « sang-de-bourbe »... Hermione. Il pénétra cinq minutes plus tard dans leur appartement commun, frappa à sa porte, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Il poussa alors le panneau de bois, mais la chambre de la préfète en chef des Gryffondors était vide. Par Merlin, où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Alors qu'il passait le portrait en sens inverse, il fut interpellé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et cela ne l'enchanta guère.

_- Elle n'est pas là, Malfoy ?_ demanda sarcastiquement le Gryffondor.

_- Qui n'est pas là, Weasley ?_ répondit agressivement le blond.

_- Tu ne la connais pas encore suffisamment finalement…Il n'y a qu'un endroit au monde où elle se réfugie si elle ne va pas bien._

Drago dû reconnaître que la belette avait raison. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ? Elle était évidemment à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans ses livres. Il laissa là toute considération pour Ron et se précipita dans les escaliers, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, une dizaine de marches plus bas.

_- Comment…. ?_

_- Comment j'ai su que tu viendrais directement ici ? Comment j'ai su que tu chercherais à la voir ? Allons, tu n'es pas stupide…_

_- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?_

_- Que je sais quoi ?_

_- Que je…enfin elle…_

_- Ecoute Malfoy, je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de tout ça. Les cours vont reprendre d'ici peu et si Mione nous voit arriver ensemble, ça ne va pas le faire du tout._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?_

_- Tour d'astronomie ce soir, 23h. Normalement, vous aurez terminé votre ronde, non ?_

Drago ne lui répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ca flairait le piège à plein nez, surtout si ce qu'il savait des sentiments de Weasley pour Granger se révélait exact. Mais d'un autre côté, pas un seul instant il ne s'était senti agressé par le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait au contraire porté par une aura de calme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. La guerre avait du le changer lui aussi, comme bon nombre d'entre eux. Certains avaient fait pénitences, d'autres s'étaient trouvés une âme de héros. D'autres encore comme Ronald Weasley avait enfin trouvé une sorte de paix intérieure, où le désir de reconnaissance ne côtoyait plus une jalousie malsaine envers tous ceux qui étaient riches et célèbres.

Il était 23h15 quand il réalisa que la jeune préfète n'en terminerait jamais de cette ronde nocturne. Elle avait finalement décidé de passer en revue tous les endroits susceptibles d'abriter les jeunes couples et les pitres en tout genre et Drago se doutait bien que le meilleur ami de la jeune femme ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment.

_- Ecoute, Granger, je suis désolé, mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Alors, si tu veux bien, tu vas finir toute seule._

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'était volatilisé en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Elle resta un instant dans le couloir du troisième étage, incrédule et le cœur lourd. Il s'était lassé d'elle, comme elle l'avait imaginé et s'était trouvé une autre conquête pour la soirée. Et bien soit, elle passerait donc ses nerfs sur toutes les personnes irrespectueuses du règlement qu'elle pourrait rencontrer cette nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux pour aller dormir. Le procédé n'était peut être pas tout à fait moral mais ça lui ferait du bien.

Il trouva Ron assis sur le muret encerclant la tour, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, le regard perdu dans le vague, un truc blanc et long dégageant de la fumée à ses lèvres.

_- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais plus, Malfoy._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

_- Ca ?_ Désigna t-il en montrant la cigarette. _Un truc moldu que nous a rapporté Dean lors des dernières vacances. C'est pas génial, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive plus à m'en passer._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais Weasley ?_ Demanda Drago, légèrement agacé.

_- Du calme. Rien ne t'obligeait à venir_, répliqua Ron, tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Le silence s'installa durant lequel les deux hommes se confrontèrent du regard. Drago constata que son ancien adversaire ne s'emportait plus aussi rapidement qu'auparavant. Il était plus serein, plus mature.

_- Tu as changé, Ronald._

_- Oh je t'en prie, si l'on doit stopper les sobriquets débiles et les noms de famille, fais comme tout le monde_, déclara t-il passé l'instant de surprise. _Appelle-moi Ron._

_- Il n'empêche que tu as changé._

_- Et c'est mal ?_

_- Non…Et qu'en pensent tes précieux amis ?_ Il vit le roux esquisser un sourire en coin avant qu'il ne réponde.

_- Ce n'est pas le rôle qu'ils me réservent... Ils ne savent pas que j'ai autant changé. Pour eux et leur santé mentale, je dois rester Ron Weasley, le bon copain, un peu idiot qui s'énerve rapidement….Et puis, Harry, Hermione, Ginny….Tous se sont remis de la guerre, assez rapidement finalement._

_- Pas toi ?_

_- Si, mais je ne vois plus les choses de la même manière. La guerre m'a sûrement fait mûrir trop vite, nous avons perdu tellement de personnes. Fred, Tonks, Lupin…Mais je ne t'ai pas convié ici pour parler de moi._

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux deux, un silence emprunt pour la première fois d'autre chose que de rancune et de malveillance.

_- Ecoute Drago….Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe entre Mione et toi. Mais ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien, et ça, depuis que vous avez du faire appartements communs. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre...Je l'aime tellement._

_- Tu vas me dire d'être gentil avec elle ?_ Demanda sarcastiquement Drago, reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

_- Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner. Mais je voudrais comprendre c'est tout. _

_- Y a rien à comprendre_, siffla le Serpentard. _Et puis, si tu l'aimes tellement, t'as qu'à la séduire et l'enlever_, ironisa t'il enfin, laissant sa jalousie l'envahir.

_- Elle ne m'aime pas, pas comme je l'aime en tout cas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la protéger. Malfoy, sois honnête pour changer… Qu'éprouves-tu pour elle ? Tu ne l'as pas suivie par hasard ce midi. Tu as vu que ça n'allait pas, ne dis pas le contraire._

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire dire mais…_

_- Au contraire, tu le sais très bien_, s'emporta soudainement le rouquin en se dressant de toute sa hauteur face au blondinet. _Bon sang, Drago, reconnais que tu l'aimes une bonne fois pour toute_. Puis se calmant. _Ca soulage de se l'avouer, crois-moi. J'ai passé des années à chercher à réfuter ce que je ressentais pour elle et au final, je la détruisais moralement avec toutes nos disputes._

_- Tu l'as dit_, répliqua t-il après un moment, _je fais ce que je veux_. Le ton sec et cassant du Serpentard était sans appel, il n'irait pas plus loin dans la discussion.

_- Bien…Bonne nuit Drago_, conclut Ron en sortant de la terrasse.

Il demeura un long moment pensif, assis sur le muret qu'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt le Gryffondor. Le rouquin lui avait posé plusieurs questions mais il n'avait pu répondre à aucune directement. Il doutait tellement, de lui, d'elle, de cette chose au fond de son cœur qui le brûlait en permanence. Oh, il avait bien une forte présomption sur ce qui pouvait autant le blesser, mais se l'avouer était bien plus compliqué. Que savait-il de l'amour après tout ? Il avait été élevé dans une famille où la moindre émotion était bannie et punie dès le berceau. On devait le respect à ses parents, jamais on ne devait les aimer. C'était une faiblesse inconcevable chez les Malfoy et on lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à l'ignorer. Bien sûr, il avait déjà contourné les règles plus d'une fois, mais toujours d'une manière détournée, afin que son père ne soit ni déçu ni fâché. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Blaise et Théo, qui avaient eux aussi connus les affres d'une éducation sévère et réglementée. Mais jamais il ne s'était autoriser à aimer, de peur de faiblir, de faillir. Il avait pourtant bien du se rendre compte que, loin d'être une faiblesse, l'amour et le soutien de ses proches avaient permis à Potter de vaincre Voldemort. Il songea un instant à la jeune femme, probablement endormie devant le feu de cheminée, le rougeoiement des flammes faisant apparaître dans ses boucles brunes de légers reflets cuivrés, un livre posé à ses côtés. Même s'il venait à accepter enfin ses sentiments pour elle, comme le lui recommandait Weasley – enfin, Ron - il lui faudrait également un jour faire face à Hermione, et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis quelques temps déjà. Et rien ne pouvait lui certifier que son amour serait partagé. Il ne supporterait pas une humiliation, il ne supporterait pas qu'elle se moque de lui. Non, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se moquer des sentiments d'autrui, cela lui ressemblait plus à lui qu'à elle. Au contraire, elle se montrerait douce et gênée, lui expliquant que jamais elle ne pourrait répondre favorablement à ses sentiments, et cela serait encore pire pour lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur salle commune, un sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant que la jeune femme se trouvait dans la situation exacte qu'il avait imaginé plus tôt : allongée sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla sur le tapis. De son regard, il s'imprégna de la moindre parcelle de son visage, et, d'un geste tendre, dégagea son front d'une mèche rebelle. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus faire semblant. Il avait joué et il était en train de perdre. Il s'était attaché à ce petit bout de femme plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Son cas était désespéré, même Weasley – Ron – s'en était rendu compte. Il vérifia qu'elle soit bien endormie, puis glissa son bras droit sous la nuque de la jeune femme, tandis que son bras gauche se calait dans le creux poplité de ses genoux. Il la souleva doucement, respirant ce parfum léger qu'il avait appris à aimer, et la transporta dans sa chambre d'étudiante. Avec une infinie révérence, il l'allongea entre ses couvertures et sortit de la pièce après avoir déposé sur son front un chaste baiser.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. Et je tiens à m'excuser si le personnage de Ron est un peu différent de celui que l'on connait, mais j'aime à penser que la guerre l'a fait mûrir, qu'il est moins impulsif, qu'il a grandit tout simplement._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde. _

_Comme promis à certains d'entre vous, j'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre rapidement, mais, en fait, je me suis retardée toute seule. Je crois que je me met trop de pression pour être sûre que ce soit parfait (et pourtant, rien ne l'est !!). Plus vos critiques sont élogieuses, plus je veux vous satisfaire en faisant mieux, tout du moins, aussi bien. _

_Ce qui fait que je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais comme je suis perfectionniste... Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il vous plaise à vous !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin et réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait pas, comme elle s'y attendait, dans le canapé du salon mais dans son lit. D'un geste brusque, elle arracha ses couvertures et poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Au moins, j'ai toujours mes vêtements », constata t-elle. Il était donc improbable que ce soit Drago qui l'ait transporté jusqu'à sa chambre, sa tenue n'aurait probablement pas été la même. « A moins qu'il n'ait suffisamment profité avec sa nouvelle conquête », acheva t-elle mentalement, son cœur se serrant douloureusement à cette idée. Il fallait qu'elle se le sorte de l'esprit et du cœur, ou leur cohabitation deviendrait vite un enfer. Principalement pour elle...Posant finalement pied au sol, elle se leva et, après s'être déshabillée, prit une douche rapide. Elle venait à peine d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements qu'elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Elle se figea, n'osant se retourner.

_- Granger ?...Hermione, tu es réveillée ??_

_- Malfoy !!_ Hurla t-elle en se retournant. _Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de t'introduire dans ma chambre sans frapper ?_

_- J'ai frappé il y a quelques minutes mais tu n'as pas répondu !! Je pensais que tu ne t'étais pas réveillée._

_- J'étais sous la douche !!_ Poursuivit-elle comme si cela était une évidence.

_- C'est ce que je peux constater.._.lui répondit-il, un léger sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

_- Mal...Malfoy !! Comment oses-tu ?? Sors immédiatement de ma chambre !!_ Rugit-elle en prenant conscience de sa tenue.

Préférant obtempérer pour ne pas l'énerver davantage, il se retrouva bientôt le dos collé à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, un air extatique sur le visage. Par Merlin, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en cet instant, en sous-vêtement, les cheveux encore humides, les joues rouges de honte. Elle était magnifique, et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. De son côté, Hermione n'avait pas bougé, fixant d'un regard sombre la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pénètre dans sa chambre à un moment où elle n'était pas présentable, les cheveux défaits et mouillés, alors qu'elle portait un ensemble beige on ne peut plus banal. Rien de très séduisant, en fait. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Après avoir fini de s'habiller, elle patienta un moment, espérant qu'il sortirait de la salle commune. Si elle pouvait l'éviter avant le petit déjeuner, ce ne serait déjà pas mal. Autant ne pas le rencontrer trop rapidement, cette histoire pourrait bien être le dernier ragot de radio-Poudlard si elle n'y faisait pas attention.

A la pause de midi, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny devant la Grande Salle pour le repas. Au moment de franchir les lourdes portes qui dissimulaient l'accès à la salle, elle n'avait pu se retenir de prendre une grande inspiration, craignant plus que tout que l'histoire ait fait le tour de l'école.

_- Ca__ va, Mione ?_ Demanda Ron, ayant surpris sa réaction.

_- Oui, ça va_, lâcha t-elle, un peu agacée. _Vous n'en avez pas assez de me poser cette question depuis hier. Ca commence à bien faire. Oui, je vais bien !! Voilà vous êtes contents ?_

_- T'énerves pas, c'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout_, la rassura Ginny.

_- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine_, murmura t-elle, tandis que Ron lui tenait l'un des battants de la porte pour lui permettre de passer.

Avec surprise, elle constata qu'aucune tête ne se tournait vers elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors. Peut-être avait-il tenu sa langue, pour une fois ? Du regard, elle le chercha à la table des Serpentards, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Chassant finalement le beau blond de ses pensées, elle s'assit près de ses amis et profita de son premier repas de la journée avec entrain, rassurant ses amis sur son état.

Il avait finalement trouvé refuge près du lac. Tous les élèves devaient être dans la Grande Salle en train de profiter du déjeuner mais lui n'avait absolument pas faim. Toute la matinée, il avait été hanté par la vision angélique de sa colocataire en sous-vêtements. Il s'étonna d'être aussi chamboulée par ce détail. Il l'avait déjà vu en petite nue, voire moins, mais là, il ne s'en remettait pas. Peut-être parce que les fois précédentes, il était rongé par son désir et n'avait pas prêté plus attention à sa tenue qu'au reste ? Ou peut-être, et cette idée l'effrayait un peu bien qu'elle soit la plus plausible, son trouble n'était que le résultat de sentiments qu'il avait enfin mis à nus, que le moindre détail exacerbait ? Et cette avalanche de doutes qui l'assaillaient en permanence, cette impression que tous pouvaient lire en lui et voir son trouble, le minait au plus haut point. Jamais il ne s'était senti si faible !! Il avait pourtant entendu rabâcher depuis près de sept ans par Dumbledore –ce vieux fou – et par les partisans de Potter – ce crétin - que l'amour donnait une force inconditionnelle à celui qui se laissait toucher !! Mais lui, bien que fou amoureux d'Hermione (il le reconnaissait enfin), ne se sentait pas plus de force que ces stupides oiseaux se faisant balayer d'un revers de branche par le Saule Cogneur. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, les préceptes inculqués par son père, la doctrine de Dumbledore, les sermons de Ron à son égard la nuit précédente, la jeune femme, nue sous lui…Il ne savait plus où il en était, ce qu'il devait croire, qui il devait suivre.

_- Q__u'est-ce que tu fous là, Dray ?_

_- Fous-moi la paix, Blaise._

_- Non…Désolé mais non…._

- …

_- Bon, maintenant, tu vas peut être pouvoir me dire ce qui t'arrive depuis hier ?_

_- Et que crois-tu qui m'arrive, d'après toi ?_

_- Perso, j'en sais rien. Hier à midi, tu quittes la Grande salle en plein repas, hier soir, tu fixais bizarrement la table des Gryffondors, et ce midi, tu ne viens même pas manger !!…Tiens, d'ailleurs, Pansy m'a donné ça pour toi_. Drago s'empara de la pomme que lui tendait son ami.

_- Merci._

_- Théo a une drôle de théorie, si ça peut t'intéresser._

_- Vraiment. Et qu'est-ce que ce cher Nott à bien pu imaginer ?_ Demanda t-il de son habituel ton sarcastique.

_- Il pense que tu es amoureux_, lâcha enfin Blaise, fixant du regard son ami pour voir sa réaction. _Et je pense aussi comme lui…Mais bon, tu es un Malfoy et tout le monde sait bien que les Malfoy …._

_- Ne tombent pas amoureux, je sais, _finit-il à la place de Zabini.

_- Oui._

- …_._

- …_._

_- Ce serait si mal que ça ??_

_- Pour la haute société, probablement. Pour ta mère, je ne pense pas. Ton père se retournera probablement dans sa tombe…._

_- Et pour vous ? Enfin, je veux dire Théo et toi ?_

_- Une preuve de plus que tu es un peu humain finalement….Bon, alors dis-moi…..Qui est-ce ?_

_- Blaise !! ….Tu pousses un peu, là._

_- J'essayais c'est tout. T'avais l'air bien parti pour une longue séance de confidences, c'est tellement rare_, plaisanta le Serpentard, agrippant le cou de son ami et le forçant à prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Drago repéra immédiatement la jeune femme à la table des rouges et or. Elle riait aux pitreries de Finnigan et ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde par ce qui avait pu se passer le matin même. Qu'il l'ait vu en petite tenue ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça apparemment. Cette idée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Si ça ne la dérangeait pas, ce devait sûrement être parce qu'elle ne se souciait pas de lui et de ce qu'il représentait. Il suivit d'un pas lourd Blaise jusqu'à leur table et s'y assis sans pour autant toucher à la nourriture devant lui. Il la vit se lever en même temps que Ron et Potter, et s'attarder quelques secondes. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, et à l'instant même, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux, piquer un fard et s'enfuir à la suite de ses deux amis. Finalement, peut être que ça la dérangeait un peu malgré tout !!

La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il revint dans leur salle commune respective en fin d'après-midi fut la présence d'un nouveau tableau accroché à gauche de la porte de la Gryffondor. Une jeune femme en robe de soie blanche posait sur un rocher près d'un petit cours d'eau. Tandis qu'il s'en approchait pour l'observer plus attentivement, une voix résonna derrière lui.

_- Le professeur McGonagall a été très compréhensive et m'a permis de disposer de ce tableau à ma guise._

_- Tu sais que ça ne servira pas à grand chose…J'entendrais ton mot de passe dès que tu le prononceras._

_- Faux…_Assura t-elle, de son ton professoral. _La jeune femme peinte sur ce tableau était sourde de naissance…Elle n'ouvre qu'à la personne a qui elle a été assigné. C'est-à-dire moi. _

_- Très pratique en cas d'urgence !!_ Ironisa t-il.

_- Tout a été prévu, je te rassure._ _Il y a aussi un tableau dans ma chambre – son fiancé – qui lui, parle parfaitement et comprend le langage des signes. Il pourra traduire sans aucun souci._

Sur ces mots, elle le dépassa et pénétra dans sa chambre, le laissant seul et abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle en arriverait à de telles extrémités. L'empêcher de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait donc pas confiance en lui. Pourtant, elle aurait du reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait pire que de se découvrir en sous-vêtements. Il ne la comprendrait vraiment jamais. La satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé le midi en voyant la jeune femme rougir au souvenir de leur mésaventure de la matinée s'estompa immédiatement au profit d'un lourd ressentiment face à sa méfiance. Elle ne lui accorderait jamais sa confiance, elle en faisait une fois de plus la démonstration. Autant ne pas s'accrocher davantage, il trouverait bien une autre fille qui serait décidément moins farouche et désagréable avec lui. L'amour ne lui apportait rien de bon, autant s'en passer.

Hermione s'était assise sur son lit, incapable d'enlever de son visage le petit sourire victorieux qui y était né lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la mine contrite de son homologue Serpentard. La découverte du nouveau système de régulation des entrées de sa chambre ne lui avait apparemment guère fait plaisir, mais au moins, elle était certaine que l'incident de ce matin ne se reproduirait plus à l'avenir. Et ceux des jours précédents également Elle pourrait ainsi se réfugier dans sa chambre dès qu'il ferait mine de vouloir la provoquer. Plus jamais elle ne répondrait à ses provocations, leurs finalités la faisant décidément trop souffrir. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, du moins pour un temps. Mais ce n'était pas une solution et elle n'était pas du genre à fuir. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pendant la guerre, elle n'allait pas commencer avec Malfoy !! Elle entendit la porte de la salle commune claquer dans un bruit sourd. Bien, elle pourrait enfin aller chercher le livre qu'elle avait oublié sur la table basse la nuit précédente afin de réviser avant le dîner.

L'équipe de Gryffondors tournoyait depuis près d'une heure au-dessus du terrain de Quiddich de l'école et le capitaine ne semblait pas décidé à stopper cet entraînement éprouvant. Ron volait tranquillement devant ses buts, attendant l'arrivée d'un souaffle à proximité de sa zone, lorsqu'il vit en contrebas dans le parc de Poudlard, un jeune homme blond à l'allure aristocratique se pavanant tel un paon au milieu d'un groupe de cinquième année de Serdaigles admiratives. Etouffant un juron, il reporta son attention sur le terrain, trop tard cependant pour stopper le souaffle que sa sœur venait de tirer.

_- Mais bon sang, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ??_ Lui hurla Harry depuis le centre du terrain. _Tu crois qu'on s'entraîne pour s'amuser !!_

_- Ecoute Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, j'en ai marre aujourd'hui !!_ Lui répondit-il sur le même ton, en prenant la direction de la plate-forme qui menait aux vestiaires.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Il est bizarre lui aussi…_ Commença Harry, que le comportement de son meilleur ami intriguait.

_- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait être amoureux ?_ Demanda gentiment Ginny.

_- Je n'espère pas !!_ S'exclama le Gryffondor. _Parce que c'est Malfoy qu'il regardait !!_ Poursuivit-il en montrant à sa petite amie la direction que fixait auparavant son frère aîné.

Ron sortit en trombe des vestiaires sans même prendre le temps de se doucher ou de se changer. Ce qu'il avait dit la veille à ce petit prétentieux arrogant ne l'avait apparemment pas atteint et il allait lui apprendre à se moquer des sentiments d'Hermione. Il le rejoignit rapidement et l'attroupement féminin qui s'était formé autours de l'attrapeur des verts et argents se dispersa lorsque plusieurs filles croisèrent le regard venimeux du cadet des Weasley.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Malfoy ??_ Demanda Ron avec virulence.

_- En quoi ça te regarde, Weasley ??_ Répliqua Drago sur le même ton. _Je ne fais rien de mal que je sache._

_- Ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ne t'as absolument pas fait réfléchir, à ce que je vois_, continua Ron, baissant toutefois la voix, afin que leur discussion demeure privée.

_- Au contraire…Elle n'a aucune considération pour moi, aucune confiance en moi…C'est un fait qui ne changera pas… A quoi ça sert que je m'accroche ? Tout ce que je pourrais faire, c'est la blesser._ Puis, voyant Harry et Ginny s'approcher. _Ron, ce que tu essayes de faire pour elle est tout à ton honneur – et Merlin sait ce que je pensais avant de l'honneur des Weasley- mais ça ne sert à rien. Jamais je ne pourrais obtenir ne serait-ce que ce qu'elle vous donne à Potter et à toi._

_- Il ne tient qu'à toi de changer, Drago… _Chuchota Ron, tandis que le Serpentard regagnait l'école d'un pas traînant_._

Puis, voyant sa sœur et son meilleur ami venir à lui, il se pressa de retourner aux vestiaires afin de se rendre enfin présentable pour le souper.

Hermione soupira. Plus de cinq heures qu'elle travaillait sans relâche et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ses révisions l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Son esprit ne cessait de s'aventurer dans des contrées qu'elle cherchait désespérément à fuir, lui faisant revisiter le corps de son colocataire, redécouvrir la douceur de ses cheveux, le panel de gris qu'était capable de revêtir son regard,… Il fallait absolument qu'elle cesse d'y penser. Drago et elle, ensemble. Poudlard ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. « Et Harry et Ron encore moins !! » songea t-elle avec un sourire triste. Son estomac la tira soudainement de ses mornes réflexions. Il était près de 22 heures, elle avait laissé passer l'heure du repas et, à présent, elle sentait la faim la tirailler. Elle sortit de sa chambre en silence, constant que leur salle commune était déserte et se faufila discrètement jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle était certes préfète-en-chef, elle pouvait donc se promener dans les couloirs sans risquer d'être punie, mais les veilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et les années passées à défier le règlement aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron avaient laissées des traces en elle. Elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'aux cuisines et pénétra dans la pièce.

_- Bonsoir Miss Granger._

_- Bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je souhaitais savoir s'il était possible de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de souper ce soir._

_- Bien sûr, Miss Granger, je vous apporte quelque nourriture immédiatement._

L'elfe de maison s'éloigna et revint rapidement avec un plateau chargé de victuailles : tourte à la viande, tarte aux citrons confits, jus de citrouille, différentes sortes de fruits… Elle le remercia avec toute la reconnaissance possible et, faisant voler le plateau à l'aide d'un sort, elle retourna dans ses appartements. Installée sur son lit, feuilletant un magazine prêté par Ginny, elle profita de ce moment de détente pour faire le vide dans son esprit, tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir entamée la tarte aux citron confits.

* * *

_La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture, ça ne devrait donc pas tarder !!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous. Désolée du retard, moi qui disait que je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre, c'est râté. _

_Bon, d'un autre côté, j'ai des circonstances, pas atténuantes, mais qui vous feront peut être me pardonner plus rapidement. Je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi, et ça me fatigue beaucoup. Maintenant, ça va un peu mieux, mais j'ai eu une période où je ne faisais que dormir en rentrant du travail._

_Et j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Hermione refusait de se plier à ma volonté, lol. Elle était soit trop gentille, soit trop gamine, soit trop triste,... Bref, je n'arrivais à rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où j'ai relu les trois chapitres et l'inspiration m'est revenue. _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Et encore désolée pour l'attente._

* * *

_- Miss…Miss Granger!!_

Elle rêvait. Un rêve merveilleux où un jeune homme sans visage, à la voix grave et chaude, l'appelait respectueusement. Ils couraient sur une plage de sable fin devant un coucher de soleil.

_- Miss Granger…Réveillez-vous, s'il vous plaît._

_- Hummm...Pourquoi ??…Un instant…Se réveiller ??_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve », pensa t-elle. « Quel cliché !! Courir sur une plage, je pourrais quand même rêver de manière réaliste » se sermonna t-elle.

_- Miss Granger ?_ l'interrompit le jeune homme du tableau.

_- Oui, Richard ?_

_- Désolé de devoir vous réveiller à pareille heure, mais Fiona a un petit souci._

_- Un petit souci ?_ Répéta t-elle

_- Oui, votre colocataire cherche apparemment à pénétrer dans votre chambre…Il menace de la brûler, Miss !! _

Hermione se leva prestement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre au moment même où Drago s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule. Incapable de stopper son mouvement, il percuta la jeune femme avec force et la précipita avec lui dans sa chute.

_- Mais ça va pas la tête, Malfoy ?? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire à…_Elle jeta un regard à son réveil. _A deux heures trente six du matin !!_

_- Quelle ponctualité, Mione. Vraiment, tu m'épates !!_ Ironisa t-il.

_- Mais tu es ivre ma parole_, s'exclama Hermione, lorsque l'haleine du jeune homme atteignit ses narines. _Et bouge un peu, tu m'écrases._

_- Ca ne te gênait pas avant !!_

_- La ferme, Drago. Allez, bouge-toi._

Drago était en effet allongé de tout son poids sur la jeune femme. Il s'écarta en roulant sur le côté, lui laissant ainsi toute la place nécessaire pour se relever. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle contempla un instant l'état du jeune homme. Il ne portait plus sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise blanche, habituellement parfaitement repassée, était complètement froissée et le pan gauche était totalement sorti du pantalon et tombait négligemment sur sa hanche. Elle aurait pu le trouver franchement sexy si elle n'avait pas en souvenir son haleine alcoolisée et si elle ne voyait pas à ses yeux totalement hagard qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève.

_- Merci, Granger_, hoqueta t-il.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre dans un état pareil ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas…_Commença t-il. _Enfin, si, ça te regarde…mais ça ne te regarde pas_, continua t-il, d'une voix d'ivrogne.

_- Allez, viens, je te reconduis dans ta chambre._

_- Tu vas me border, c'est trop gentil ça_, poursuivit-il tandis qu'elle l'aidait à traverser le salon, attrapant au passage la robe de sorcier à l'écusson vert et argent.

_- Non, je ne vais pas te border !!_

Elle avait un peu l'impression de parler à un gamin, mais il ne faisait rien non plus pour relever le niveau de la conversation. Une fois dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle le conduisit jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber. Elle l'aida à enlever ses chaussures et à se mettre sous les couvertures. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'il l'appela doucement.

_- Hermione?_

_- Oui, Drago…_

Il la regardait intensément, tant et si bien qu'elle revint à ses côtés. Il lui saisit la main et l'attira à lui sur le lit, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Malgré sa réticence première, elle se laissa rapidement emporter par les lèvres expertes de son partenaire. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne puisse troubler leur étreinte, jusqu'à ce que Drago l'écarte de lui d'un geste brusque.

_- Pars_, lui dit-il d'un ton las.

_- Quoi ?_ Lui demanda t-elle incrédule.

_- Dégage !!_ Hurla t-il, tandis qu'elle se reculait devant la fureur visible du jeune homme.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et son cœur se serra. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas le comportement de Drago. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre qu'il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, le cœur lourd. Ce baiser l'avait dessaoulé. Heureusement qu'il avait eu un instant de lucidité au milieu de son ivresse. S'il n'avait pas stoppé son élan, il l'aurait probablement blessée comme à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais su faire preuve de tendresse, d'amour pour qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle, il la savait si forte avec son caractère bien trempé, et pourtant, dès qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, elle lui paraissait si…vulnérable.

Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir la veille au soir, elle avait tourné à plusieurs reprises dans son lit, cherchant une explication au comportement de Malfoy. Quand ses larmes eurent taries et qu'elle fut enfin capable de réfléchir plus sereinement, elle décida qu'il l'avait bien assez fait souffrir et qu'elle devait tirer un trait sur ce séducteur de pacotille. Il n'avait jamais été sérieux avec aucune de ses conquêtes, il n'allait pas commencer pour une sang-de-bourbe !! Sa résolution prise, elle s'endormit finalement rapidement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers sa montre et pesta contre l'heure tardive. Jamais elle n'aurait le temps de réviser toutes les matières qu'elle souhaitait, d'autant plus qu'elle devait voir Harry et Ron, qui n'avaient absolument pas commencés leurs propres révisions. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, elle regroupa ses affaires dans son sac de cours et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, manquant de peu de s'écraser contre son colocataire.

_- Bonjour Malfoy_, déclara t-elle sèchement, une fois son équilibre reprit, en poursuivant son chemin.

_- Miss Je-sais-tout a décidé de faire une grasse matinée pour une fois_, commença t-il pour la provoquer.

_- La faute à qui ??_ S'insurgea t-elle, en s'arrêtant et en lui faisant face, les yeux écarquillés de fureur.

_- Ouhla, Minette sort ses griffes !!_ Ironisa t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de haine à l'égard de Malfoy, et Merlin sait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient. Même lors de leur troisième année, quand elle n'avait pu se retenir de le frapper, provoquant par la même occasion l'admiration de Ron, elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel. Instinctivement, elle leva son poing dans sa direction mais ne pu terminer son geste, son bras retombant mollement sur son flanc droit. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui inspirer de rage et de fureur, son cœur ne lui permettait plus d'assouvir de tels gestes de soulagement. Lui tournant le dos, elle reprit son sac qu'elle avait lâché quelques secondes plus tôt et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

_- Hermione…_l'appela t-il d'une voix grave. Il n'y avait plus aucune moquerie dans sa voix, juste une profonde inquiétude.

_- Ca suffit Drago. Ca suffit, on arrête tout. _

_- Her…_

_- Non, tu me laisses parler et tu te tais_, exposa t-elle gravement, le regard fixe et dur posé sur le jeune homme. _Tu ne m'appelles plus Hermione, ni Mione, ou je ne sais quels autres termes. Je ne suis que Granger pour toi, une sang-de-bourbe, une intolérable Miss-je-sais-tout. Il n'y aura rien de plus, rien d'autre, tu m'entends !! Je ne suis pas ton jouet, je ne t'appartiens pas. On fera nos rondes chacun de notre côté, Poudlard est suffisamment grand pour ça_. _Tu ne t'approches plus de moi, le mieux serait que tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole. Je vais voir McGonagall dès ce matin, je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor, tu auras l'appartement pour toi tout seul. Moi, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !!_

Elle sortit enfin de la pièce, l'air sombre, dévastée. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Vivre avec lui était beaucoup trop dur. D'un geste de la main, elle sécha les larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux et se dirigea prestement vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose.

De son côté, Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Le monologue de la jeune femme l'avait terrassé. Il cherchait à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en venir là, alors que lui ne cherchait qu'à la provoquer gentiment, comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Il s'était réveillé le matin même avec le désir de faire amende honorable et de tout lui dire, ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses doutes. Et tant pis s'il se plantait, il ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état par sa faute. Il s'était dit que le plus simple était encore de faire comme d'habitude : la provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans son jeu, et lorsqu'elle serait enfin dans ses bras, lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il le souhaitait, et désormais, tout était fini. Elle l'avait rejeté, avait broyé son cœur et s'était détournée de lui. Il eut un instant de pitié pour toutes les filles à qui il avait lui-même fait subir tout ceci, mais cela ne le soulagea en rien. Trouvant enfin la force de bouger, il se rendit dans sa chambre où il s'enferma, tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin pour cuver sa souffrance dans le noir.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait réussi à convaincre le professeur McGonagall qu'elle ne pouvait rester un instant de plus en compagnie de Malfoy et qu'elle serait bien mieux dans la tour de Gryffondor avec ses amis. Elle était en train de réinstaller ses affaires apportées par les elfes de maison dans son ancien dortoir quand Ginny vint la rejoindre.

_- Besoin d'un petit coup de main ?_

_- C'est bon, Gin', j'ai presque terminé_, déclara t-elle en lançant un dernier sort de rangement. _Voilà !!_

_- Mione ?...Je suis contente que tu sois revenue avec nous_, dit-elle en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. _Viens, les garçons nous attendent en bas._

Ginny l'entraina vers la salle commune où tout un groupe de septièmes années se réjouirent de la voir de retour parmi eux. Lorsque l'attroupement se fut dissipé, elle retrouva avec plaisir les gros fauteuils de velours rouge dans lesquels ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir, juste devant la cheminée. Ginny se précipita dans les bras de Harry, tandis qu'elle s'installait près de Ron, sous le regard complice du jeune couple. D'un bond souple, la jeune rouquine se releva et entraina son petit ami vers l'extérieur, prétextant une folle envie de ballade romantique autours du lac.

_- Ma sœur est vraiment nulle_, déclara Ron en jetant un regard vers la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.

_- Non, elle manque juste de tact_, sourit Hermione. _Ca fait du bien d'être là_, continua t-elle un instant plus tard. Puis voyant Ron hésitant, elle s'inquièta. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ronald ?_

_- Rien…Enfin,….Je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Je t'en prie._

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?_ Il croisa son regard choqué. _Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire. Tu m'as beaucoup….Enfin, tu as beaucoup manqué à tout le monde, mais…._ Il hésita à poursuivre et porta finalement son regard droit devant lui, plutôt que de soutenir celui de la jeune femme.

Elle le dévisagea un moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment seuls, tous les deux. Il lui semblait qu'il avait encore grandit, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que pendant les vacances, et ses yeux avaient perdus une part d'innocence qu'ils ne retrouveraient probablement jamais. Le gamin de 11 ans avec sa tâche sur le nez avait bel et bien disparu au profit d'un charmant jeune homme. Elle aurait pu, peut être, tomber amoureuse de lui, mais son cœur ne le lui permettrait plus. Ils se connaissaient trop, son amitié et celle d'Harry étaient bien trop importante pour qu'elle ne veuille en gâcher la moindre parcelle.

_- C'est à cause de Drago, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Quoi_ _? _S'exclama t-elle, sortant de ses pensées et prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_- Si tu es revenue dans la tour des Gryffondors, c'est à cause de Drago._ Ce qui surprit le plus la jeune femme, ce ne fut pas les propos mais la manière qu'il avait d'affirmer ce qu'il disait. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il disait et de la réalité de ses propos.

_- Je…__Non !!_

_- Ne mens pas, Mione. Je te connais par cœur… Ecoute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, et à vrai dire, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir_. Il se redressa et arpenta la salle commune désormais déserte. _Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour…Tu l'aimes…Ne dit rien, je le sais. Ca se voit, dès que tu le regardes, c'est flagrant. _

* * *

_Voilà, je vais essayer de me reprendre et de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite, mais bon...Je vais faire de mon mieux, en espérant que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant !!_

_A bientôt._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde, voilà la suite !! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre cette fois. Bon, on arrive bientôt au bout de cette fic, dans 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense, à moins que l'inspiration vienne me détourner de mon idée initiale. Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !!_

_Pour cette fois, pas de Mione / Drago, en tout cas, pas directement, mais vous allez vite les retrouver, promis !!_

* * *

_**Flash-back **_

_- Ne mens pas, Mione. Je te connais par cœur… Ecoute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, et à vrai dire, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir_. Il se redressa et arpenta la salle commune désormais déserte. _Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour…Tu l'aimes…Ne dit rien, je le sais. Ca se voit, dès que tu le regardes, c'est flagrant._

_**Fin du Flash-back **_

Elle le fixa, interdite. Elle aurait voulu démentir, s'insurger contre les propos qu'il tenait, même si ceux-ci n'étaient que le pur reflet de la réalité, mais aucun son, aucune parole cohérente ne parvenait à franchir la fine barrière de ses lèvres. Il lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre les nuages couvrir peu à peu le ciel. Les autres élèves de Gryffondors ne tarderaient pas à regagner la chaleur de la tour si le temps continuait à décliner.

_- Ron,…_

_- Tu sais pourquoi je m'en suis rendu compte, Mione ?_

- …

Elle ne pu que secouer la tête négativement, tandis qu'il se rapprochait du fauteuil dans lequel elle était demeurée assise. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il se pencha lentement et déposa sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie un chaste baiser, puis il s'éloigna vers la sortie de la salle commune.

_- Ron…Ronald Weasley !!_

_- Tu es et resteras ma meilleure amie, Mione. Quoique tu fasses et qui que tu choisisses…J'espère juste que Drago se rendra compte à temps de la chance qu'il a. _Il se détourna de nouveau.

_- Ron….Depuis quand appelles-tu Drago par son prénom ?_ Demanda t-elle avec un sourire timide.

_- Depuis que nous avons eu une discussion civilisée, _répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Demeurée seule dans la salle, elle analysa un moment la situation, parce ce que c'était tout ce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire en cet instant. Ron venait de l'embrasser, Ron l'aimait. Certes, elle s'en doutait depuis un bon moment déjà, il aurait fallut être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais jamais il n'avait pris les devant pour le lui montrer clairement. Elle ne pourrait jamais répondre favorablement à ses sentiments, elle en avait conscience, mais cette semi-révélation la bouleversait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de l'aimer comme lui-même l'aimait ? Tout aurait été plus simple, mais son cœur ne pouvait tout bonnement plus se détourner d'un certain blond arrogant et passablement agaçant. Elle soupira de frustration, puis se reprit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'enfermer dans le cercle infernal de la tristesse. Elle devait se libérer l'esprit, et la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider désormais se trouvait dans son dortoir, sous la forme d'un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour la semaine suivante.

Ron, en sortant de la salle commune des rouges et or, avaient retrouvé Ginny et Harry, qui attendaient dans le couloir, bloquant l'accès à tous ceux qui souhaitaient regagner leur dortoir. La jeune femme se précipita sur son frère lorsqu'elle le vit enfin.

_- Alors ?_ Demanda t-elle, curieuse, tandis que son frère passait devant elle en l'ignorant superbement.

_- Alors quoi ?_ Répéta t-il enfin, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_- Toi et Hermione ?_

_- Quoi, moi et Hermione ?_ Répondit-il exprès pour faire enrager sa sœur.

_- Je pense que ce que veut savoir Gin', c'est si vous avez pu parler tous les deux...Enfin, surtout toi_, ajouta plus sérieusement Harry, afin de calmer la situation, tandis que sa petite amie acquiesçait silencieusement.

Ron avança lentement dans le couloir, laissant à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami le temps de le rattraper. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Hermione ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui, il devait s'y résigner. Harry et lui étaient comme des frères pour l'enfant unique qu'était la jeune femme. Il devait s'y résoudre et faire son possible pour la protéger depuis la place qui lui avait été assignée. Il ne doutait pas que Malfoy se réveillerait un jour et comprendrait à quel point il avait de la chance d'être aimé d'Hermione. Et il savait la jeune femme capable de toutes les patiences pour arriver à ses fins.

_- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Qu'elle ne me verra jamais de la manière dont je la vois ? Ce ne serait une surprise pour personne, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- Ne dis pas ça, Ron, tu..._

_- Elle en aime un autre, Gin'. Quelqu'un de très différent, mais elle l'aime...Au fond, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal, qui sait ?_

_- Qui c'est ? _Demanda Harry, voyant Ron s'enfermer dans ses pensées.

_- Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, Harry...Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai encore une chose à faire._

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna du jeune couple. Il n'avait rien à faire de particulier en réalité, mais il avait envie de rester seul, de rejoindre son coin favori et de s'adonner à son pêché du moment. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande à Dean où il pouvait se procurer ces « cigarettes », il allait en avoir plus que besoin !!

Ginny et Harry rejoignirent la salle commune, mais n'y trouvèrent point leur amie. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans leur canapé préféré et profitèrent du peu de présence dans la pièce pour s'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

_- Harry ?_ S'interrompit soudainement la rouquine.

_- Oui, Gin'._

_- D'après toi, c'est qui ?_

_- Qui quoi ?_

_- Qui ?_ reprit-elle agacée, trouvant désagréable la ressemblance de caractère entre son frère et son petit ami à cet instant présent. _A ton avis ? Le mec dont Mione est amoureuse_ _!!_

_- Ahhh..._Poursuivit-il amusé, puis reprenant plus sérieusement. _Personnellement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu sais, si toi-même tu ne le sais pas, comment veux-tu que j'en sache quelque chose ? _Répondit-il en tentant une percée vers le cou dénudé de la jeune femme.

_- Mais je ne sais pas, moi !! Mais c'est forcément un Gryffondor… Ou un Serdaigle..._ Commença t-elle, tandis que Harry voyait ses projets de bécotage intensif remis à plus tard. _Mione est adorable mais je la vois mal avec un Pouffsouffle...Quoique, Cédric Diggory était plutôt charmant..._Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'ombre s'abattre sur le visage de son petit ami. Malgré les années passées et la victoire sur Voldemort, le souvenir de cette nuit dans le cimetière le hantait encore régulièrement. _Et Justin Finch-Fletchey aussi._

_- Je ne pense pas que Justin soit le type d'homme qui fasse craquer Hermione._

_- Tu as raison, _conclut–elle, _il manque légèrement de classe_. _En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être un Serpentard !!_ Affirma t-elle. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, légèrement inquiète. _N'est-ce pas ??_

_- Je ne pense pas, Gin', _la rassura t-il en souriant_. _

_- Cependant, en y regardant bien, certains d'entre eux pourraient correspondre à ses critères. _

_- Tu n'y penses pas !! S_'exclama Harry, un air dégoûté sur le visage_. C'est comme si tu disais que ton frère pourrait tomber amoureux de Parkinson !!_

_- Mais non, idiot...Mais regarde Malfoy : il est intelligent, classe. Il est très beau aussi... Il pourrait parfaitement s'accorder avec elle..._

_- ...Si ce n'était pas un abject ex-Mangemort, contre lequel on s'est battu !! Hermione la première !!... Ecoute, Ginny. je veux bien entendre tes théories les plus aberrantes sur l'hypothétique mec dont Hermione est amoureuse...Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma fin d'après-midi à commenter les moindres qualités et défauts de mon pire ennemi !! Désolé. _

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner avec indignation. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien compris. Elle avait juste laissé sa curiosité légendaire prendre le dessus. Mais, puisqu'il le prenait ainsi, elle chercherait seule quel était l'homme dont sa meilleure amie s'était entichée. Et le seul moyen restant à sa disposition était encore de se renseigner directement à la source.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Drago s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, sans autre compagnie que sa morosité. Mais plus le temps passait, plus son ressentiment laissait place à un énervement grandissant. Il allait finir par devenir fou s'il ne sortait pas prendre l'air, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser enfermer dans un carcan de sentiments aussi mielleux et destructeurs. Ce dont il avait le plus besoin en cet instant était une bonne dispute, un échange de mots violents et volontairement mesquins. Il devait trouver Potter au plus vite, son exutoire personnel lorsque l'anarchie du cœur s'emparait de son âme, son dernier défouloir possible puisque ni Hermione ni Ron ne pourraient désormais le satisfaire de cette manière. Il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle où il espérait trouver son ennemi. Mais il ne vit personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. Réfléchissant rapidement, il envisagea alors la possibilité qu'il soit en compagnie de sa copine, et de ce fait, à traîner dans le parc, loin des regards curieux et ceux réprobateurs des professeurs. Cette idée lui arracha un rictus de plaisir. Les déranger serait la solution idéale pour son mal-être. Après tout, si lui-même ne pouvait profiter de la chaleur des bras de celle dont il était tombé amoureux, pourquoi d'autres le feraient-ils ? Sa joie fut de courte durée cependant, lorsque ayant enfin mis la main, ou plutôt l'œil, sur Potter, il réalisa que celui-ci était seul, le regard errant sur la surface lisse des eaux sombres du lac.

_- Je pensais te trouver à peloter ta copine, Potter_, commença t-il pour le provoquer. _Mais peut être ne sais-tu pas comment faire ? Si tu veux, je peux te remplacer auprès d'elle..._

_- Ferme-la, Malfoy... Tu ne t'abaisserais de toute façon pas à toucher une « traître à son sang », même si cela pouvait te sauver la vie_, répondit le brun sarcastiquement.

_- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà fait pire ?_

_- Bien sûr...Et avec quoi ? Une « sang-de-bourbe » ? Un animal peut-être ?_ Répliqua t-il en se levant. _Tu m'excuseras Malfoy, c'est pas que ta présence me dérange – quoi que, réflexion faite – mais je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans une de nos sempiternelles joutes verbales. Alors, si tu pouvais juste dégager de ma vue, ça m'arrangerait !!_ Conclut-il en tournant le dos au Serpentard et en s'éloignant.

_- Potter !!_

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- J'étais certain que tu t'arrêterais_, poursuivit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tandis que le brun reprenait son chemin, pestant contre l'imbécillité d'un certain vert-et-argent.

Lorsqu'Harry eut disparu derrière l'angle d'une des serres qui leur servaient de classe lors des cours de botanique, le masque de mesquinerie de Drago s'estompa. Cet affrontement ne l'avait en rien soulagé, et en y réfléchissant bien, se disputer une fois de plus avec les amis d'Hermione ne le ferait pas remonter plus rapidement dans l'estime de la jeune femme. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se sentait enfermé. Tout Serpentard qu'il était, rusé et ambitieux à souhait, il savait désormais que cela ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Elle avait pris sa décision et la connaissant, elle ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement. Il avait besoin d'un allié, de quelqu'un de proche d'Hermione, de quelqu'un….Son regard se tourna d'emblée vers la tour d'astronomie et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il y distingua enfin l'ombre d'une silhouette.

_- Salut Drago_, le salua le jeune homme sans même se retourner, avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

_- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?_

_- Je t'ai vu dans le parc regarder la tour. Je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement venir…. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?_

_- A qui ? _

_- A ton avis, abruti ?... _Puis, se tournant vers Drago. _Hermione._

_- Je n'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire….J'ai du mal à la comprendre_. Ron accueillit cette nouvelle d'un grand éclat de rire. _Quoi ?_ Demanda Drago, légèrement agacé de voir que ses confessions n'étaient pas prises au sérieux.

_- Tu sais, j'ai mis plus de sept ans à essayer de la comprendre, et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste. Essayer de comprendre Hermione Granger, c'est à mon avis comme chercher à sortir d'un labyrinthe : plus tu es persuadé de prendre le bon chemin, et plus tu t'en éloignes !!..._ Puis, reprenant son sérieux. _Le plus simple, c'est encore de rester attentif à ce qu'elle dit et aux expressions de son visage. En général, ça facilite les choses. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne avec elle désormais…. Et ça me réussit plutôt bien !!_

- …

- …

_- Hier soir, je suis rentré ivre, et je l'ai embrassé avant de la repousser sans ménagement….Je sais bien que je l'ai blessée à ce moment-là. Mais j'ai eu..._

_- Peur ?_

_- Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur !! _S'offusqua le Serpentard.

_- A d'autre… T'as eu la trouille, Malfoy. La question est juste de savoir de quoi ?_ Il le vit réfléchir un instant.

_- Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être élevé dans une famille aimante, comme la tienne, Weasley_, cracha t-il avec brusquerie. _Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais mon père n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un homme bien. Je n'ai jamais connu la grande joie de retrouver les miens à chaque vacance. Tous les cadeaux que j'ai pu recevoir n'ont jamais eu de rapport quelconque avec mes parents. Des amis de la famille, des personnes qui se voulaient être dans les bonnes grâces des Malfoy,…._

_- Je n'en savais rien….Excuse-moi, mais….Le rapport avec Mione dans tout ça ?_ La simple mention du surnom de la jeune femme combla en une seconde le fossé qui venait de se créer entre eux, et Drago se calma immédiatement, son regard se voilant instantanément d'un écran de tristesse.

_- Comment veux-tu que je lui prouve mon amour si je ne sais même pas comment on fait ?... J'ai toujours agi par ambition, par désir d'obtenir quelque chose…._

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- J'aimerai juste lui montrer combien je tiens à elle….Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais à chaque fois que je viens te voir avec un but particulier, je passe mon temps à me confier._

_- Et c'était quoi ton but, cette fois ?_

_- Je voulais te demander de m'aider avec Hermione_, poursuivit Drago, heureux d'avoir détourné la conversation vers le projet qui lui tenait à cœur. _Tu sais, intervenir en ma faveur. _Il vit Ron écraser sa cigarette et d'un coup de baguette, faire disparaître le mégot, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. _Ron ?_

_- En gros, tu me demandes de t'aider à te faire aimer de la fille dont je suis amoureux depuis des années, c'est ça ? Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas vraiment envisageable pour moi. _Puis se tournant vers Drago. _Je l'ai embrassé, tu sais…Et elle sait désormais que je l'aime. Ca me fait un léger avantage, non ?_

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 5 !! La suite n'est pas encore commencée mais j'ai la trame dans la tête. A très vite !!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous !! Me revoilà enfin avec la suite et fin de Corps à corps. Désolée pour le temps que celà m'a pris mais je butais totalement sur la dispute finale de ce chapitre. Tout le reste était écrit et il me manquait 10 lignes que je n'arrivais pas à trouver. Enfin voilà, c'est fait... Merci de votre soutien. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et qu'elle comblera vos attentes !!! Bonne lecture...._

* * *

- Bon Mione, c'est plus drôle maintenant….

_- Ginny, lâche-moi avec ça !!!_

_- Allez….Si tu ne le dis pas à ta meilleure amie, qui va pouvoir t'aider à séduire ce beau mâle sur lequel tu craques ??_

_- Gin' !!_ Hermione referma son livre de métamorphose d'un geste brusque et se détourna de son amie.

_- Mione !!_ _Tu l'as bien dit à Ron après tout_, lança la rouquine, prenant un air vexé.

_- Sache que je n'ai rien dit à ton frère…._ Ginny afficha un air sceptique qui fit sourire la jeune femme. _Je ne lui ai rien dit car il l'a deviné par lui-même. _

_- Tu veux rire !!!_ S'exclama la rouquine. _On parle bien du même de mes frères, là ? Celui qui ne pige jamais rien, qui ne réalise rien, même si on lui en parle à l'avance !!_

_- Il a changé…_._Je t'assure_, ajouta t-elle devant l'air incrédule de la benjamine des Weasley. Puis, voyant que son amie n'était absolument pas convaincue, elle continua_. On pourrait peut être rejoindre les garçons ?_

_- Miss Granger, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre_, répondit la benjamine Weasley. _Je saurais de qui vous êtes amoureuse, j'en fais le serment !!_

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent en rigolant le dortoir des septièmes années et rejoignirent la salle commune des rouges et ors où Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier.

_- Et bien, on peut savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état toutes les deux ?_ Demanda Ron en les voyant arriver.

_- Toi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas en rajouter_, déclara sa sœur en le menaçant du doigt, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? _Murmura t-il à l'attention d'Hermione, tandis que Harry et Ginny échangeaient un regard d'excuses avant de s'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

_- Hum, hum….Il serait peut être bon de les laisser un peu seuls, tu ne crois pas ?_ Termina Hermione en attrapant la main de son ami et en l'attirant vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils se mirent à marcher côté à côté sans but précis, en silence.

_- On peut faire le tour du lac, si tu veux_, proposa Ron après quelques minutes à déambuler dans le château.

_- Je croyais qu'on devait réviser pour les ASPICS aujourd'hui ?_ Lança t-elle avec un regard amusé. _Bon, pourquoi pas, en plus, il ne fait pas trop froid aujourd'hui._

Ils prirent alors plusieurs couloirs et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches de l'escalier du grand Hall, Ron aperçut Drago qui les regardait d'un œil torve, dissimulé dans l'ombre du couloir menant vers les cachots. Le jeune homme dédia un grand sourire au Serpentard, qui le fusilla du regard. Drago vit alors Ron s'approcher de la jeune femme, lui passer sa propre écharpe autours du cou et l'entraîner vers l'extérieur en tirant sur les deux bouts de l'étoffe. « Fais chier » pensa t-il en la voyant rire aux pitreries de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne pourrait être à l'origine de ce rire cristallin qu'il entendait résonner entre les murs du grand Hall.

Les jours passèrent et Drago devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Ron ne se gênait pas pour s'afficher aux côtés d'Hermione, redoublant d'attentions pour elle, de gestes de galanterie, exagérant délibérément chaque action pour la faire rire. Drago ne supportait plus de les voir tous les deux, ne voulait plus croiser le regard heureux de la jeune femme et celui provocateur de Weasley. Il avait mal, comme jamais il n'avait eu mal. Même lorsque son père le dénigrait, même lorsqu'il lui reprochait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas faire la fierté des Malfoy, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de peine à se sentir rejeté. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se défouler consistait à martyriser les élèves des autres maisons, distribuant pléthores de punitions toutes aussi infondées qu'inutiles.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne pensait plus à Drago, ou du moins, parvenait à ne plus trop y penser lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec ses amis. La présence de Ron, principalement, rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples. Il la faisait rire, lui communiquait sa joie de vivre. Mais bien souvent, durant les moments de solitude, son esprit vagabondait inexorablement vers un certain blond, Serpentard de surcroit, et la tristesse revenait la hanter. Désireuse de l'oublier au plus vite, elle faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer, ne plus le regarder. Mais, bien vite, le nom du Serpentard vint sur toutes les bouches de Poudlard et elle ne put plus l'ignorer. Sa réputation de Préfet autoritaire et désagréable avait désormais fait le tour de l'école et plusieurs élèves de différentes années vinrent se plaindre auprès d'elle de son condisciple.

_- Mione, il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour stopper Malfoy_, déclara Ginny, au cours d'un petit déjeuner, deux semaines après qu'elle se soit réinstallée dans la tour des Gryffondors. _Il vient encore de punir deux élèves ce matin, juste parce qu'ils ne portaient pas leurs cravates avec leurs uniformes_.

_- D'un autre côté, le règlement en ce qui concerne les uniformes est très clair à ce suj…_

_- Hermione Granger, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es prête à laisser ce sale cafard de Malfoy tyranniser toute l'école sous prétexte que ces actions ne se détournent pas du règlement !! _S'insurgea la rouquine, un air offusqué sur le visage, tandis qu'Harry et Ron replongeaient le nez dans leur bol respectif.

_- Non, je voulais juste dire que…_._Enfin…Je verrais ce que je peux faire, ça te va comme ça ?_

Ginny acquiesça puis se détourna de son amie pour continuer la discussion avec son frère et son petit ami. Hermione, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller parler à Drago, que ce soit pour des problèmes de règlement ou pour quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle devait pourtant reconnaître qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser continuer ainsi pendant bien longtemps. La rumeur enflait parmi tous les élèves et bientôt, ce serait les professeurs qui interviendraient directement pour remettre les choses en ordre. En tant que Préfète-en-chef, elle ne pouvait se permettre tant de laxisme. Elle se retourna vers la table des verts-et-argents pour voir Drago se lever, suivi de sa bande.

_- Malfoy !!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_ Demanda t-il sèchement.

_- Te parler._

_- Allez-y, je vous rejoins_, continua t-il à l'attention des autres Serpentards. Puis, il lui fit face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage fermé. _Je t'écoute._

_- Je…Voilà. J'ai eu vent de plusieurs problèmes te concernant. Visiblement, tu te montrerais un peu trop strict ces derniers temps._

_- Strict ?_ Répéta t-il, un demi-sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

_- Oui…J'aimerais que tu arrêtes tes expéditions punitives à l'encontre des élèves, Drago. Cela devient vraiment infernal à gérer._

_- Oh, Miss-je-sais-tout-je-connais-le-règlement-par-cœur-et-je-l'applique-sans-regret voudrait que je passe sur certaines infractions pour le bien-être des élèves !! Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie,_ répliqua t-il en s'éloignant.

_- Tu... !! Premièrement, que tu en aies envie ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas une Miss-je-sais-tout, Malfoy !! _Continua t-elle avant qu'il ne s'arrête, fasse demi-tour et ne la rejoigne en quelques pas.

_- C'est pourtant bien ce que tu voulais non ?? Que je ne vois en toi que la Sang-de-Bourbe, la Miss-je-sais-tout ?? Alors, ne vient pas te plaindre maintenant !! Pour le reste, je ferais comme bon me semble_, termina t-il sèchement, le regard porté au loin au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le souffle coupé par les propos qu'il venait de lui jeter au visage. Elle sentie une main ferme et tendre se poser sur son épaule, et se retournant, plongea son regard dans des yeux bleus visiblement inquiets pour elle.

_- Ca va aller ?_

_- Je…_

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Ron était le seul à avoir deviné ses sentiments, le seul à avoir été réellement là, en toute connaissance de cause, ces deux dernières semaines. Il la serra contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se calmer un peu.

_- Je sais que tout va s'arranger, Mione. J'en suis certain._

_- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_ S'énerva t-elle, soudainement, s'écartant vivement de lui. _Tu n'en sais rien, personne n'en sait rien !! J'en ai assez de tout ça et ..._

_- Mione, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon endroit pour en parler, _dit-il en voyant plusieurs personnes quitter la Grande Salle pour voir d'où venaient les éclats de voix.

_- Et alors, _poursuivit-elle en sortant sa baguette. _Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous donnons en spectacle que je sache. _

_- Mione, tu es énervée, je peux le comprendre, mais...._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne...Tu sais, je préférais encore avoir affaire à l'ancien Ron, celui qui s'énervait pour un rien. Tu es devenu insipide Ronald, pas étonnant que tu sois toujours seul à l'heure actuelle !!_

Il la regarda un instant, conscient qu'elle n'avait dit ça que pour le provoquer, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il était resté célibataire tout ce temps, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle devant toute l'école. De ce fait, il tourna délibérément les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, la laissant seule avec sa colère. A cet instant même, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée et elle les regrettait amèrement. Elle avait fait de la peine à l'une des seules personnes qui se souciaient d'elle et toute sa colère s'évanouit instantanément. Ginny s'approcha doucement, probablement par peur de se voir prendre pour cible, et passa légèrement sa main dans le dos de son amie pour la réconforter.

_- Il est l'heure, Mione_, lui dit-elle calmement. _Les cours_, continua t-elle, voyant de l'incompréhension dans le regard de son amie.

_- Gin'...._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais comment ça se passe avec Ron. Quoique tu lui dises, il te pardonne toujours_ _de toute façon._

Hermione, Ginny et Harry prirent le chemin de la salle de métamorphose et retrouvèrent Ron qui les attendait au détour d'un couloir. Tandis que les amoureux continuaient leur chemin, Hermione s'arrêta à hauteur du jeune homme, les yeux baissés sur les dalles de pierre recouvrant le sol.

_- Ron, je...._

_- Ce n'est rien, Mione. Je suis certain que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais de toute façon. _

_- ..._

_- Allez, mademoiselle la Préfète-en-chef, on a un cours qui nous attend_, déclara t-il en s'éloignant à la suite des deux autres.

_- Ron...Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure...Tu as raison, je ne le pensais pas...Je suis contente qu'on ne se dispute plus comme avant et...pour ce qui est de ton célibat, je sais bien qu..._

_- Laisse tomber, Mione_, coupa t-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. _Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Par contre, je risque de t'en vouloir vraiment si tu me fais arriver en retard au cours. Je dois défendre mon rôle d'élève studieux, moi !!_

Sur ces mots, il s'enfuit en courant vers la salle de cours, immédiatement suivi par la jeune femme qui riait aux éclats face à l'absurdité de ses propos. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où le professeur allait refermer la porte et s'installèrent rapidement, un reste d'amusement au fond du regard, sous le regard surpris de leurs amis et celui furieux de Drago.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre déconvenue. Ron et Hermione avaient retrouvé toute leur complicité, à la grande joie de Ginny et Harry qui avaient craint un moment de se retrouver au centre d'une de leur traditionnelle dispute. La soirée s'annonçait donc relativement calme. Ils avaient prévus après le repas de se retrouver dans la salle commune afin d'entamer une série de révisions passablement inintéressantes mais nécessaires aux dires d'Hermione pour l'obtention de leurs examens. Autant dire que les trois autres cherchaient par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables à retarder au maximum la séance de torture. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, bon nombre d'élèves et de professeurs étaient déjà installés et il s'élevait dans la pièce le doux murmure des conversations. A peine s'étaient-ils assis que Ron vit Drago se lever, lui jeter un regard noir et sortir rapidement de la pièce.

_- Je reviens_, lança t-il à ses amis en quittant brusquement la table.

_- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_ Demanda sa sœur en constatant qu'il n'avait même pas entamé son assiette.

_- En tout cas, ça devait être important pour qu'il délaisse le repas du soir_, conclut Harry en s'emparant du plat de gratin devant lui.

Tandis que le jeune couple débattait sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Ron à partir, Hermione cherchait de son côté à savoir pourquoi elle avait vu son regard changer quelques secondes seulement avant son geste. Il avait semblé si....soucieux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en expliquer la raison. Elle s'excusa à son tour, et partit à la recherche de son ami. Lorsqu'elle le découvrit enfin, dissimulé derrière un pilier du couloir principal, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Drago.

_- ...Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler ainsi._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse désormais ? Ca doit bien te faire marrer de me voir dans cet état, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? _

_- Je ne te permettrais pas de gâcher tout ce que j'ai entrepris depuis plus de deux semaines !! Tu crois vraiment être le seul à souffrir ? Mais bon sang, réveille-toi un peu, ouvre les yeux !!_

Drago fixa un instant le Gryffondor, cherchant à déceler dans ses propos l'élément qu'il ne parvenait pas emboîter avec le reste. Qu'était-il en train de gâcher ? Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Ron se rapprocher de plus en plus de la jeune femme et lui s'en éloigner de plus en plus. Toute sa rancœur lui sauta alors à la gorge.

_- Désolé de foutre en l'air ton précieux plan de séduction !!_ Cracha t-il avec colère en retournant vers la Grande Salle.

Réalisant qu'il venait dans sa direction, Hermione tenta de s'enfuir vers les escaliers du hall mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ?_

Elle détourna le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il voit dans ses yeux toute la peine qui l'habitait à cet instant. Il lui semblait si loin d'elle désormais, si inaccessible, que le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se posta face à elle, la coinçant contre le mur de la Grande Salle.

_- Je t'ai posé une question !!_ S'énerva t-il en frappant du poing le mur, évitant de justesse le visage d'Hermione. _Réponds !!_

_- Pourquoi ?...... Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours aussi difficile entre nous ? Aussi douloureux ?_ Demanda t-elle en plongeant son regard chocolat dans l'acier de ses yeux.

_- Et que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autre? Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, c'est bien ce que tu as voulu me faire comprendre, non ? Tu n'en as rien eu à faire de ce que je pouvais bien avoir à dire, de ce que je pensais….Tu as fuis Granger, ne va pas dire le contraire !!_

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à sous-entendre par ces propos. En quoi était-elle coupable, devant quoi avait-elle fuis ? Il l'agressait en permanence et il aurait voulu qu'elle reste là sans rien faire, à subir son humeur et ses caprices. Elle était à bout, elle ne voyait même plus les élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle après leur repas et qui s'arrêtaient pour assister à leur altercation.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? _Cracha t-elle, les larmes aux yeux_._ _Ca ne te suffit pas de me rabaisser continuellement, de me pousser à bout, de m'utiliser comme tu le fais ?...Alors, vas-y, ne te gène pas, continue....Mais sans moi...._Finit-elle en lui tournant le dos, la voix tremblante et les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Drago se retrouvait face à un cruel dilemme. Elle s'éloignait de lui, définitivement. Il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis tant d'années. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait renoncer à sa dignité aussi facilement, même par amour... Plus de la moitié des élèves de l'école étaient désormais réunis autours d'eux, scrutant avidement sa réaction à ces propos. C'était se compromettre... Se montrer faible... Il ne pouvait....

_- Je t'aime._

Son coeur avait jailli de ses lèvres, bien avant que son esprit n'ait pu terminer sa bataille intérieure. Il la vit stopper sa progression, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Il se sentait épié, il entendait clairement les chuchotements des autres élèves et prit alors conscience de tout ce que ces quelques mots pouvaient provoquer. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, un fils de mangemort et une partisane de Dumbledore,... Il ne voulait pas croiser les regards des autres élèves, il ne savait que trop ce qu'il pourrait y lire : trahison, dégoût, moquerie,...Pourtant, il sentait sur lui le poids d'un regard qu'il ne put ignorer plus longtemps. Un regard océan, moqueur mais sincère.

_- Maintenant elle sait pour moi aussi. Un partout, Ronald_, déclara t-il en retournant vers la Grande Salle.

Elle avait clairement entendu les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, mais il était hors de question qu'elle y croit. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être sincère, il était inconcevable qu'il....qu'il l'aime. Elle. Pourtant, ces trois mots revenaient à son esprit comme une litanie sans fin. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, elle réalisa qu'il s'éloignait d'elle à grandes enjambées, pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards mitigés des élèves qui avaient assistés à la scène.

_- Drago !!_ Cria t-elle, avant de lui courir après.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna guère plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait précédemment. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, juste derrière lui, il sentit son cœur cesser de battre un instant.

_- Drago.... Drago Malfoy, parle-moi, regarde-moi, bon sang !! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était après ce que tu viens de me dire !!_

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?_ Demanda t-il en lui faisant face, leurs regards s'accrochant enfin.

Hermione fut bouleversée d'entendre la fêlure dans la voix du jeune homme. Son regard avait repris sa froideur habituelle, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

_- Comment veux-tu que je crois en tes propos après toutes ces années ..._

_- Tu ne peux décidément pas oublier toutes ces années où je me suis conduit comme un imbécile !!..._ _Ecoute...Ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense... Sincèrement. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Mais je réalise que c'est impossible. Je ne cesserais jamais d'être à tes yeux qu'un nom, qu'une maison,...Même si d'autres t'ont déjà prouvé que l'on pouvait changer, jamais tu ne comprendras que c'est aussi mon cas._

Il s'écarta d'elle et s'apprêta à la contourner lorsqu'elle l'attira à elle, une main saisissant le col de sa robe de sorcier, l'autre accrochant sa nuque désespérément, leurs souffles se confondant, sous les regards étonnés, heureux ou réprobateurs des élèves et des professeurs.

Dans l'ombre d'un pilier, Ron esquissa un rictus en voyant l'air effondré de Ginny et Harry. Il leur faudrait du temps pour accepter que Drago soit autre chose que la sale fouine qu'ils connaissaient depuis tant d'années, il le savait. Son regard se posa sur le couple enlacé et un véritable sourire s'ancra sur son visage. Hermione était radieuse. Il croisa le regard de Drago, celui-ci semblait légèrement inquiet, attendant une réaction du rouquin. D'un geste de la main, Ron apaisa ses craintes et sortit de la Grande Salle, le cœur certes un peu lourd, mais fier d'avoir réussi à pousser suffisamment le Serpentard à bout pour qu'il se déclare enfin. Et puis, si ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui-même ne trouve pas son bonheur au détour d'un chemin.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme celà m'embêtait un peu d'avoir fini cette fic sur Ron alors qu'il n'est censé être qu'un perso secondaire de l'histoire, voici un petit supplément pour conclure en beauté !!! Et puis, vous avez tellement attendu la fin que je pouvais bien vous offrir ce petit cadeau. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et pour m'avoir suivie au bout de cette aventure !!

* * *

Il avait terminé sa ronde quelques minutes plus tôt et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : rejoindre ses quartiers. Lorsque la porte bascula, dévoilant la salle commune qu'il partageait avec son homologue féminin, il ne put retenir un rictus mordant en la découvrant assise dans un fauteuil, plongée avec passion dans un énième ouvrage.

_- Toujours dans tes bouquins Granger... Tu ne sais décidément rien faire d'autre !!_

_- Tu vas voir si je ne sais rien faire d'autre..._Répliqua t-elle en se levant, délaissant finalement son livre.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il la laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, il l'attira contre lui et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pu.

_- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, Dray_, lui chuchota t-elle doucement.

_- Même si tu le voulais, tu ne le pourrais plus....Tu es en mon pouvoir maintenant !!_ Lui répondit-il sur le même ton. _J'aime t'entendre rire_, continua t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, tandis qu'elle se moquait de ses précédents propos.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'une seconde, et le temps sembla s'arrêter autours d'eux. Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme, goûtant une fois de plus au bonheur de l'avoir à lui, tout contre lui. Comme par le passé, il la sentit fondre entre ses bras. Il voulait tellement se faire pardonner de toutes ses étreintes brutales, de toutes ces fois où il avait été incapable de lui faire l'amour comme elle le méritait. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour descendre sensuellement le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, suçotant doucement la peau, la faisant languir sous cette douce torture.

_- Dray...Plus...._

_- Chut_, conclut-il en saisissant entre ses lèvres celles de Hermione. _Laisse-toi faire..._

D'un geste sûr, il entreprit de la débarrasser de son chemisier, défaisant un à un les boutons, laissant courir sa main chaude sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Lorsque le tissu eu rejoint le tapis au sol, il la souleva de terre et l'emporta vers sa chambre où il la déposa avec ferveur sur le lit. Elle frissonna de plaisir en le sentant caresser sa poitrine à travers la fine dentelle qui la recouvrait encore. Elle voulut se libérer de ce carcan mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et, lui saisissant les poignets, il lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux.

_- Pour le moment, laisse-toi faire !!_

_- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser en profiter aussi facilement ??_ Lui lança t-elle, amusée.

_- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner....S'il te plait._

Le regard de Drago était tellement grave, tellement sérieux qu'elle ne pu qu'accéder à sa demande et elle replongea avec délice dans la chaleur de ses caresses tandis qu'il retirait le bout de tissu gênant. L'avenir ne pourrait que leur être favorable, ils avaient tous deux des fêlures du passé qu'ils devraient soigner, mais tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, elle n'aurait pas peur…

_Tout ça se règle au corps à corps  
Que l'on conclut d'un bouche à bouche….._


End file.
